Just A Book
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: When Chance and Roxas stumble upon an odd book in the library based on them, how can they cope when that book is a ROMANCE!  Roxas X OC, CenRoku Fluff. One-Shot OOC


A GIFT FOR MY BIFFLE MATT! ^^It's a CenRoku fluffy story, because I can.  
>And because she asked for it, after being hassled by me for like, ten minutes.<br>Library, Chance, Roxas.  
>That's it.<br>And I made this.  
>Your argumen, sir?<p>

It's also the FIRST THING OF CHANCE I'VE POSTED IN A LONG TIME BE HAPPY.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All of the characters and any references belongs to Square Enix.

Any references I have made to books, such as any Stephen King Novels or Nitelight, I also do not own.

And any references I have made to any series is also not my own, good luck spotting them.

However, I do own Chance, all rights to To Die At Midnight, Rose Lumerai, and Delete; Everyone. They cannot be used without my permission.

****Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline****

**Just A Book**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

_HAPPYBIRTHDAYMATT._

_Note from the author: This is in another universe, OOC, and will possibly never happen._

His nose buried deep in a book, the sophomore didn't even notice when the blonde took the last few steps down the stairs, looking left and right for something, or someone. Had he not been distracted by literature, he probably would've made it his top priority to do nothing BUT look out for the blonde, seeing as in the back of his mind, he knew the blonde would be coming soon. However, the sentence was far too intriguing for that.

However, he did notice when he sensed someone trotting down pathway, their footsteps almost soundless on the carpeted floor. Lifting his head, he felt his heart skip slightly as their eyes met; the usual, cliché motion he went through every time he so much as looked at the freshman. In return for his noticing, the blonde lifted a hand in greeting, and smiled sweetly at him. The skip turned into a full bound, making his stomach lurch and his lungs constrict ever so slightly. He managed to lift his hand and smile back, mouthing out, 'HI' as he waved. The blonde sauntered over to him—what, with his cute little stride, his body moving along perfectly with every movement he made in that adorable manner—and pulled the chair out, placing his bum into it. Putting the book down, but keeping his finger on the page, the boy reading turned to the blonde, gracing him with his full attention.

"Hey there, Roxas!" he whispered. Roxas closed his eyes, turning his head. The boy with the book felt the bound turn into an all-out pounding, his heart brawling with his ribcage. It wasn't fair. It should be illegal for something this adorable to even exist. It was just too…too…too cute…!

"Sup, Chance?" he asked in an equally quiet tone. Chance lifted the book; a black book covered in bright red splatters, meant to be blood.

"Reading…" Roxas craned his neck, trying to get a peak at the book cover, written in spotted silver on the front. His skin was so flawless, rolling over his body as if it were the waves rolling over the ocean. The peachy-pale color was extremely common in these parts, but for some reason, Roxas's skin seemed one of a kind. If only because it was Roxas's skin.

"'Delete; Everyone'?" the blue-eyed boy asked, giving Chance a skeptical glare. Chance rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly; the boy's blue eyes…He wasn't even going to start. He'd waste the rest of the hour just complimenting them if he did.

"I liked the prequel, so…!" he murmured.

"Is that the only reason we're here? I mean…" he added, looking around, a slightly nervous look on his face. His cheeks seemed a shade pinker, but it was probably just the light they were in. "Not that I don't like the library…!"

Chance snorted. The boy was too selfless for his own good. "I just wanted to check out this book, then browse around for something, grab a few for Zexion, and then we can go and do whatever…!"

Roxas turned back to the black-haired boy and nodded eagerly. "Okay!" His golden spikes bounced every time he so much as turned his head. The only reason all these emotions weren't causing Chance to pass out was that he had dealt with each and every one of them before as they grew, and was accustomed to them. Still, the constricting feeling in his lungs was the hardest to get over, and he found that he could no more speak than a wall.

He stood up, an indication to Roxas that he should do the same. They strode over to the main circle of teen's books, mostly fantasy. Chance passed his finger along the wall, tracing the spines of the book as he went along. "Let's see…Zexion wanted that Eragon book…That recipe book…That new horror novel, that parody on Twilight…"

"Nightlite?" Roxas asked. Chance smirked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, BEST BOOK EVER, buying it soon as I can find a copy, dude!" he chuckled quietly. "Stupid sparkling vampires…" Roxas snickered. Chance turned back to the shelves.

"And…Oh, two Steven King books!" Chance hissed excitedly, remembering the last two, and happy he had been able to without the assistance of his list. Roxas snorted.

"Geeze, and I thought YOU read a lot…!" he joked. Chance let out a small laugh.

"No competition at all between me and Zex, dude…" he murmured good-humouredly. He let out a small, 'AH-' as he picked out one of the books Zexion wanted. He spent two more minutes rummaging, making a small pile, placing them in Roxas's hands, who then placed it on a table.

Suddenly, however, as he was looking for the last book he would find in this section, he paused, doing a double-take at a novel. He placed his finger on the spine and mouthed the title. It seemed extremely familiar…Half-turning to Roxas, he murmured, "What was that novel Rose said she was going to try and publish?"

Confusion lining his voice, the blonde replied, "Um…'To Die at…Midnight' or something…?"

Straightening up, Chance smiled brightly and pulled the book out. "Well, what do ya know?" He flashed the cover in Roxas's direction. "I think this is it!"

"What? No way!" Roxas grabbed Chance's wrist and pulled the book down to his eye-level. Ignoring the electric currents rushing through his veins, he stared down at the book, same as Roxas. Sure enough, in silver-lined pale yellow letters, the words, 'To Die At Midnight' rested on a black cover, thorns criss-crossing the cover, rose petals embedded on the thorns. Two princes stood back to back, eyes closed, smiling brightly. A white light shined behind them, a single rose in each of their hands. The author's name, Rose Lumerai, was printed underneath in dark letters, a navy blue that almost blended into the background.

"She actually pulled it off!" Roxas exclaimed, almost not keeping his voice down. Chance shook his head, chuckling, pulling his wrist away and walking back to his table.

"Oh, god, I gotta see this…" he murmured. Roxas was right behind him, an equally amused expression on his face. He only paused to grab the small pile of books they had accumulated to bring them back to the table. They took their seats, pushed Chance's blood-covered novel out of the way, put the other books down nearby, and placed the book between them. They opened the page to the dedication. Roxas pointed at the text, eyes widening.

"Hey, that means us!" Chance looked at Roxas for a moment, then back at the book. Word for word, the book read, '_Dedicated to the wolf, the skitterish one, my bi-buddy, the thirteen coolest people I know, the tattooed, the artist, the Mary-Sue, the Key-Master and his friends, and too many more people than I can name!_' Chance chuckled slightly.

"Isn't that sweet of her…" Turning the page, they glanced down at the description of the characters. Both of them started snickering at the same time.

"Really? Chauncey and Roxie?" Chance giggled. "Did she think we wouldn't notice?" Roxas put his hands into one another, closing his eyes, and started to recite, "_He has deep brown hair, almost the color of midnight, and those enchantingly bronze eyes…!_"

Snorting, Chance retorted, "Oh yeah?" Turning back to the book, he came back with, "Well, you're, '_A Prince Charming with amber-golden locks and breath-taking blue-lavender eyes…!_" He looked back at the freshman with a teasingly smug look on his face. Roxas smirked.

"But, really, what's the book about?" Roxas asked, looking down to read the full summary. Chance turned the page, smirking.

"No spoilers!" he exclaimed quietly. Roxas snickered, and gave Chance a small shove.

"No fair!" he muttered.

"Let's just flip through it and see how bad it is!" Chance muttered. The two began to read.

"_It was taking about 3 minutes longer than usual. That was his first observation as his carriage ambled along at a trotting pace…"_

"Boring!" Roxas groaned. He turned a few more pages.

"_Chauncey's eyes widened. A smile stretched across his lips. Without thinking twice about it, he tore off the cap, lifted the vial, tilted it, and poured the liquid down his throat._

_Tayxliore almost allowed himself to let out a cry of joy. Because the murder was done. In sixteen hours, the boy would be dead..._"

"Dead boy, alright…When do you show up…?" Chance muttered. He flipped a chunk of pages.

"_As though he had just been snapped out of a trance, Roxie whipped his hand away, eyes widening. His face turned crimson, and he stared down at his shoes. "I-I apologize…It's j-just that…!" He looked up briefly at Chauncey, and then looked back down guiltily. "You have….re-really pretty eyes…" he managed, a disconcerted smile on his face.  
>Chauncey felt his own face heat up as he stared down at the prince…"<em>

…Wait, what? The two teens frowned, blushing lightly. "Rose didn't mention this would be a romance novel…" Roxas muttered.

"I thought it was just about people dying…" Chance commented. It was quiet for a bit. Then, Roxas shook himself, shrugging.

"Maybe it's just that one part…Let's keep going!" he insisted. Though Chance was almost afraid to turn to the next random page, he did.

"_The bronze-eyed prince snaked his arm around in Roxie's grip until it was hooked around the other prince's arm. He lengthened his strides and caught up with the boy, a sunny expression on his slightly-older face. "Alright, alright!" he exclaimed. The amber-haired boy turned his head slightly, surprise written on his face. He hadn't expected for the other prince to reach over and snatch his arm…A light blush covered his face._

_"Um, Chauncey…?'_

_Chauncey slowed his pace slightly, a look of astonishment on his face. Troubled, he looked at Roxie's face for answers. When he saw the surprised look on the boy's face, his astonishment rose. Roxie's eyes trailed down. Chauncey followed the boy's gaze, only to find it resting on their linked arms…"_

Chance's face darkened, almost fully red by now. Okay, it was definitely not just that one moment, Chance could tell right off the bat. He didn't dare look over at Roxas. The page he had his hand on dropped, the page hanging loosely on his finger. Roxas stared down at the book, an unreadable expression on his pink face. Without speaking, he lifted his hand, gently grasped Chance's hand, and turned the next few pages. Chance's facial temperature just rose at the contact. He kept his eyes glued on the text.

"_He broke off from thought when Roxie dug his head into the older prince's broad shoulder, shivering slightly at the particularly loud clash of metal. A light blush covered his face, almost as though being so close to the prince was…shameful in a sense…"_

Roxas pulled his hand away. Chance still didn't dare look at the teen's face, but if he had, he might've been surprised to see the tomato-red color across his frowning face. Even though he was shaking slightly by now, the blue-eyed teen forced himself to turn some more pages.

They kept seeing romantic scenes, their blushes darkening and darkening. Finally, Roxas just took a whole chunk of pages and tossed them out of the way, settling on a page towards the end of the book. Half of him prayed they'd just reach Chauncey's death, but most of him just wanted the romantic fluff out of the way.

The simply stared, faces as dark as humanly possible without having their faces burst blood.

"_He curled his arms around Roxie, resting his head on Roxie's chest. "Roxie…I…You…This is the...!" He lifted Roxie a little away from him so he could hold him closer, his forehead resting against Roxie's. His own tears welled his eyes. "Roxie, you have just made me the happiest prince in any kingdom!" he proclaimed, eyes squinting shut, several tears flying out. Roxie let out a small laugh._

_"I may have you beat on that…!" he joked. He began to lean closer to the blissful teen. "I love you…So much…!" Roxie whispered._

_"I love you, too…" Chauncey replied with, so happy to be able to say those words after he had waited for years to utter them. He began to lean in, too._

_Unfortunately, they hadn't realized that their combined weight on one side of the boat had been causing it to tip, and with their sudden motion, it finally began to turn onto its side. Their eyes widened, and they each let out little shrieks as they plummeted into the cool water, the boat tipping back onto the correct side once the weight was gone. The two were under the water for only a moment before popping back up, gasping for breath. They looked over at each other, only to burst out laughing, and wrapping their arms around each other's neck and shoulders, giggling hysterically, laying kisses all over each other's faces…"_

They remained frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Images of Roxas laying kisses all over his face filled Chance's mind, those beautiful words stringing out of his lips, curling up into his arms, his own pale face buried in a mass of golden locks…

It was freaking him out.

Roxas slammed the book shut, almost too loudly; the two stood up, and booked it towards the stairs, up the stairs, out the door, and right to the parking lot. They bolted to Chance's Nissan, threw themselves into the car, and slammed the doors. Chance never stared his car faster, and pulling out so quickly, he almost smashed into the car parked behind him. Without speaking a word, the two drove back to the dorm as if they couldn't get there fast enough; the blushes slow to fade from their face, neither of them speaking a word. The books left on the table at the library failed to register in their mind.

Once they were outside their dorm, they once again sprinted into the building, nearly trampling some upperclassmen as they headed for the stairs. Climbing seven flights without pausing, they didn't stop until they reached their room. Chance beat Roxas to it, throwing open the door and rushing into the dark room, throwing himself on his bed. For a few moments, they both just breathed deeply, trying to catch their breathes. Once Chance had enough air, he buried his head into his pillow, letting out a small scream. _OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING THAT EVER HAPPENED IN THE HISTORY OF EMBARRASSING THINGS…!_ It was one thing for the blonde to try to hook them up, her being one of the only two people who knew of his secret crush, but it was another thing all together to write a book DELIBRATELY about it…!

He dared to glance at Roxas finally, only to find the boy pacing around, gripping the sides of his head, groaning in aggravation. Surprisingly, there was a deep mahogany on his face, visible in the lamplight the blonde had evidently turned on. "Oh my god, how COULD she?" he snapped, eyes huge.

"That was SO weird…!" Chance groaned, lifting his head out of the pillow and squinting his eye, trying to erase the images from his mind.

"I-I mean, fictional character is one thing, but those two were DELIBERATELY based off of…!" Roxas snapped, almost voicing Chance's thought exactly. Chance stood up, staring at Roxas.

"And she didn't even ASK us, dude…!" he grumbled irritably. They stood in silence, letting their anger and embarrassment seep out slowly. Roxas put his forehead in his hand, sighing in aggravation. He lifted his forehead, and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"I don't…I don't even care…" he grumbled. Turning to Chance, he muttered, "I mean, it's not like we actually feel like that…!"

Chance had to try hard to hide his wince. _Yeah, I do. A lot…_Smiling nervously and letting out a laugh, Chance muttered, "Yeah, gross!" he muttered. "That would be weird…!"

Roxas looked at him, surprised, and even a little hurt. The look faded so quickly, Chance was sure he was imagining things. Shaking his head and turning so that he was fully in front of Chance, he smiled, cocking his head to the side. Closing his eyes, he exclaimed, "Y-Yeah! I mean…Why would I lo…like you?"

"Yeah, same…!" Chance muttered, trying to smile, even though his heart was throbbing as he was forced to repent his feelings. He was digging himself too deep into the lie…

The two chuckled for a moment, opening their eyes and staring at one another. Their laughter soon faded. Then, smiling nervously, Chance muttered, "Y-You know, I bet we could kiss right here, right now, and nothing would happen…!" The blush on his face didn't make his statement very convincing, but his words weren't his own at the moment.

Roxas jolted slightly, a blush covering his own face. Shaking himself off again, he smiled, managing, "Yeah…Yeah, we-we could!"

They chucked a little more, but this laughter was slower to fade. Their awkward smiles were replaced with awkward frowns, the blush fading from their faces. An uncomfortable, tense silence filled the room. Without even knowing what they were doing, the two rushed their faces towards each other, their lips meeting for a mere moment for a kiss. Their eyes shut with the contact, calm expressions on their face. They didn't even have time to react by the time they pulled apart. Their lips made a small, 'Smooch' as they parted, eyes wide, mouths open slightly in surprise. The silence continued.

Roxas let out a small laugh, smiling anxiously. "S-See…? Nothing…"

"Yeah…" Chance breathed, his heart racing too much. The tense silence returned, awkward frowns included. A few seconds later, they rushed their faces towards each other again, their lips meeting for perhaps a half second longer this time. The calm expressions returned, and, as though the scene before was playing out exactly as it had moments again, their lips made a small 'Smooch' as they parted. Their eyes wide, and mouths open slightly in surprise, they allowed the silence to continue.

Then their eyes began to close again, and they leaned in, quickly, but a lot slower than the last few, rushed movements. They gently kissed each other again, keeping their lips pressed to each other for a few moments longer. Chance felt the throbbing in his heart stop all-together, the constriction in his lungs making breathing seem nearly impossible. He felt the heat on Roxas's face and the heat on his own bounce off of each other. He lifted his hand and put it underneath Roxas's jaw, as though to hold it in place. Three full seconds later, they pulled apart, but keeping their pink faces near each other, eyes closed. Chance moved his hand away, but only slightly. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart, their breathes silent but coming out as ragged pants.

Letting out a breath, they dove back in, deepening the kiss further than before. Roxas threw his hands up to Chance's head, gripping his hair, while Chance looped his arms around Chance's back, pulling him so close. Roxas lifted his right leg in joy, pulling back and diving back in with a small gasp. Chance let out a small moan of exuberance as they pulled each other closer. Repeatedly, they pulled away, only to dive back in for another kiss again. Chance spent most of his time trying to keep himself from letting out a groan of sheer pleasure, the ecstasy in his veins almost causing him to burst.

Suddenly, Roxas pulled away, and kept himself away. Chance opened his eye into a narrow slit, only to find Roxas staring at him with emotional eyes. "Chance, I lied…I love you…" He leaned back in and kissed the teen one more time, pulling away quicker than last time. Chance felt his face heat up, his lungs loosening, if only because his heart seemed to have burst, making the space in his ribcage open significantly.

"W-What…?" he gasped.

"Chance, I lied earlier, when I said I felt nothing…!" Roxas moaned, pressing his forehead against Chance's, standing on his toes to do so. "I'm in love with you…!" He sucked in a breath, and let it out. "And I…I really want to go out with you…So bad…"

Stricken with shock, Chance didn't respond right away. He blankly stared at Roxas's chest, the information processing slowly. Roxas began breathing quickly, a tear sliding down his face. He had barely started whimpering for two seconds, however, before Chance pulled him down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Roxas on the cheek. Then the nose. To the forehead, to his other cheek, over onto the ear, on the nose again, and back on the cheek. A few more tears ran down Roxas's face, but by the time Chance pecked him on the ear, he was giggling, blushing as Chance's lips tickled his face. The enthusiastic expression on Chance's face remained, and he finally leaned in and kissed Roxas on the lips. He pulled away, his one mocha eye loving, his heart racing so quickly, Roxas could only make out a drone.

"Roxas, I love you too…I'm in love with you, too…" he admitted, feeling himself relax as he finally let it out. "And I've wanted to go out with you ever since school started three years ago…!"

Roxas stared up at him, a smile slowly stretching across his face. Grinning ear to ear in a few moments, he wrapped his arms tightly around Chance, burying his head in the older boy's broad chest. Chance's heart rate matched to Roxas's own, as if their hearts were one.

And who's to say they weren't?

"So…" Chance craned his neck to look down at Roxas. The blonde rested his chin on Chance's chest, looking up at the teen with a loving expression on his face. "When's the romantic boat-ride?"

Chance hesitated for a moment, then started laughing, recognizing the reference. Without warning, he stood the younger teen up and swept him off his feet, holding him close to the ground. Roxas let out a little shriek, only to calm down when he realized that the black-haired boy was fully supporting him. Chance looked down at him with an extremely romantic look on his face.

"Anytime, my dear Prince Roxy…" Roxas stared up at the teen, blushing, and bursting out into another fit of giggles. Slowly. Chance stood him up again, only to press the boy's body close to his and lean down, lips forming. Roxas met him half way, the two pressing their lips closer and closer. Roxas parted his lips, sliding his tongue over to Chance's pair, licking them in a coy manner. Chance opened his mouth, allowing Roxas's tongue to gently worm its way in…

All of a sudden, through their closed eyes, they sensed a flash of bright light. Both of them looked over to their right with one half-opened eyes, generally uninterested. However, only a second later, they were blushing furiously, pulling away, a trail of drool on either of their lips. Their eyes grew huge with shock as they watched the blonde holding the camera bolt around the corner, her dirty blonde hair flying.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "MATT! MATT MATT MATT MATT MATT, I GOT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT MATT!"

The two stared for a few moments more. Then, it dawned on them that Rose had just gotten a picture of them making out. Rose. The one who had written the novel. Had taken a picture of one of the most personal moments two people could share. Rose did this. The one who'd probably put it on Facebook tomorrow before they even got a word in edgewise. They wrenched themselves out of each other's grasps, their faces redder than they had been at the library.

"H-HEY!" Roxas cried out, bolting after her, Chance at his heels.

"THOSE ARE PERSONAL!"

"ROSE GET BACK HERE, YOU OWE US ONE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE…!"

"MATT HURRY BEFORE THEY KILL ME!"

And the moral of the story is, if you're going to make out with your new boyfriend, make sure the door is closed.

**THE END**

****Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline Thisisaborderline****

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN, MATT, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_

It SHAMELESSLY STEALS from several sources, not that I care...And has little tibits of To Die At Midnight! And if you look hard enough you can see an I'll Never Be Enough Refernce.

Alsoifyoucare Thisiswhatthesequel Willbelike.

AHMAHGAWSH POURING RAIN OUTSIDE. -makes note to run in it-

~Cat's Eye


End file.
